Lista de Natal
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' O que está fazendo?   Uma lista.' Fic de Natal, atrasada mas ta ai. Divirtam-se.


Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que fizera aquilo, na verdade, a última vez só aconteceu porque Sam insistira muito e como sempre, ele acabou concordando. Dessa vez estava fazendo pelo Bem, o garoto realmente adorava comemorar esta data.

_Essa é perfeita, Dean!

O loiro podia ver-lhe os olhos brilharem enquanto ele admirava a árvore.

_Não é muito grande? – pergunto esperando que Bem simplesmente desistisse de fazer festa de Natal nesse ano, o que parecia que não aconteceria.

_Não, eu perguntei o tamanho e vai caber direitinho no canto esquerdo perto da janela.

Dean girou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça se dando por vencido.

_Tudo bem então, mas depois vamos pra casa.

_Não! – disse alto, o que fez algumas pessoas os olhar.

_Como não?

_Ainda tem as luzinhas, os enfeites e os presentes. Não compramos o da mamãe ainda. Você vai... Comprá-los comigo, não vai?

O loiro colocou os dedos nas têmporas e mesmo que odiasse fazer compras, ainda mais pra uma festa pagã, concordou. Enquanto colocava a árvore na parte de trás da caminhonete, Bem completamente feliz o acompanhava enquanto anotava e riscava algumas palavras em um folheto.

_O que está fazendo?

_Uma lista. - respondeu sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

_Pra quê? – e engatou a marcha logo em seguida pegando a estrada.

_É pro Noel. – Bem respondeu um pouco depois.

_Mas... Você não está muito grandinho pra acreditar...

_Não acredito. – cortou. – Mas aí minha mãe não saberia o que me comprar.

Dean sorriu enquanto pensava em Lisa, e o mais engraçado é que a via mais como amiga do que qualquer outra coisa.

O modo como o acolheu quando Sam se foi, ou quando o abraçava no meio da noite quando ele não agüentava mais sufocar sofrimento, ou quando fazia de tudo pra que ele se sentisse mais feliz.

_Dean?

Olhou Ben ao seu lado e sabia que devia responder alguma coisa.

_Desculpe, o que disse?

Bem girou os olhos, o que fez o loiro rir já que essa era uma de suas manias, e ao que parecia o menino tinha a adotado também.

_Não tava prestando atenção em nada, não é?

_Desculpe, Bem.

_Perguntei o que você colocaria na sua lista, se tivesse que fazer uma.

_Nada. – respondeu com firmeza.

_Nada?

_Eu já tenho tudo, Bem. Você e a Lisa, são tudo o que eu quero.

E dentro de si o coração parecia querer gritar. Não, eles não eram tudo, mesmo sentindo enorme afeição por eles, Dean sentia falta do antes.

Agradeceu mentalmente Bem ter parado com as perguntas. Passaram o dia fora, de loja em loja, e Dean podia jurar que não agüentaria se visse mais alguma estrelinha ou bolinha colorida. Estavam na última loja, Dean esperava Bem que conversava animado com uma vendedora quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Aproximou-se devagar, com certo receio. Olhou pros lados, vendo que ninguém parecia notar sua presença, fingiu cara de desinteressado e tocou de lê vê a caixinha que lhe separava do objeto.

Sorriu minimamente para o anjinho pequeno e delicado do lado de dentro. O lembrava alguém, pegou a caixinha e comprou, logo colocou no bolso sem deixar Bem ao seu lado perceber.

Dean cantou o caminho inteiro até chegar em casa, e mesmo Bem ter achado estranho que ele conhecesse aquele tipo de música, não comentou quando o loiro começou a cantar _Halo_ junto com o rádio.

Depois do jantar Bem e Lisa começaram a montar a árvore, dispensando a ajuda de Dean que não levava o mínimo jeito para aquilo. Dean se odiou por não conseguir se sentir feliz.

Fez uma promessa ao seu irmão, disse que ia tentar ter uma vida normal e feliz, prometeu que construiria uma vida com a família.

Lisa e Ben eram a vida feliz com que todo caçador que conhecia, gostaria de ter, mas não eram a família que ele queria.

A família que conhecia, a família da qual fazia parte era aquela que mesmo com todos os defeitos e toda aquela luta incessante permanecia unida e imutável.

Subiu, adormecendo logo em que descansou a cabeça sob o travesseiro.

Acordou no dia seguinte e seguiu a rotina esmagadora que se submetera. Quando voltou, Ben e Lisa já dormiam, mas o sono não parecia chegar pra ele.

Pegou uma cerveja e sentou-se a mesa. Tomou um gole e o liquido gelado desceu pela garganta, foi quando notou uma caneta e um folheto que pareciam ter sido deixados ali de qualquer jeito. Deu uma rápida olhada pela folha, era a lista de Ben.

_Mas que diabos é um PS3?

Levantou as sobrancelhas.

Riu consigo ao lembrar do irmão lhe dizendo o quanto ele era desatualizado. Sentia falta dele, de como sempre ele se metia em encrenca e era Dean quem tinha que lhe proteger. Não reclamaria nunca, amava Sam incondicionalmente, sentia-se responsável por ele e não tinha como negar e dizer que estava tudo bem, porque não estava e nada nunca ficaria bem. Ele queria ter seu irmão de volta e... Ele também queria seu anjo da guarda de volta.

Pegou a caneta e a letra bonita se destacou no papel.

_Lista de Natal de Dean Winchester_

_Castiel_

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a primeira coisa que escrevera foi o nome do anjo, já que ele nem lhe passava pela cabeça ultimamente. Na verdade lembrar do anjo era tudo o que não queria, pois tudo ficava mais difícil. Mas seus pensamentos não paravam mais e ele se permitiu pensar e perguntar se o anjo estava bem.

Pelo menos ele deveria estar feliz com o fim do Apocalipse, afinal, era o único que não tinha perdido muito. Fixou o olhar e parecia-lhe que a lista estava completa apenas com aquele nome, era como se não tivesse mais espaço para ser completado.

Completado, completo.

Eram sensações que sentia quando estava com ele, não mentiria se dissesse que Castiel era a razão pela qual ele queria voltar à vida antiga. A saudade apertava-lhe o peito ao lembrar-se dele, do seu toque e do...

Sorriu sublinhando forte o nome e depois colocou a mão no bolso puxando de lá a caixinha que comprara no dia anterior, o objeto o encarava e ele percebeu que mesmo que inconscientemente o anjinho que escolheu para colocar na árvore era parecido com Castiel, com exceção da roupa, já que o anjinho que segurava nas mãos usava apenas uma túnica branca.

O sono lhe atingiu e antes de subir as escadas pendurou o objeto na árvore, logo depois indo pra cama. Nem percebeu um leve bater de asas atrás de si, tão desacostumado à presença do anjo, mesmo o desejando o tempo inteiro.

Suspirou sentindo Lisa aninhar-se a ele.

_Você demorou...

_Desculpe.

Mas ela não respondeu, já adormecida. Amanhã seria véspera de Natal e mesmo não acreditando, ele esperava um milagre, um milagre que o fizesse se sentir vivo novamente, ou que o matasse logo de uma vez.

Sentiu a luz forte em seu rosto e pensou em cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor, mas tudo o que encontrou ao passar a mão ao lado do corpo foi grama. Sentou-se rápido os sentidos de caçador voltando com força máxima mesmo após quase um ano sem entrar em perigo real. Não notou que ao levantar-se daquele modo ficou tão perto de Castiel que era possível que o anjo lhe contasse as sardas, já que o encarava sentado do mesmo modo que ele.

As lágrimas pareciam querer pular de seus olhos e cometer suicídio, a felicidade que sentiu ao vê-lo de novo era gigantesca e esmagadora.

_C-Cas... – não reconheceu a voz estrangulada que lhe saiu dos lábios. E mesmo sem saber como o anjo reagiria o apertou em seus braços, suspirou aliviado que um tempo depois, os braços do anjo rodeavam suas costas.

Não percebeu quando o sorriso enorme que estampava seu rosto transformou-se em uma linha reta, não conseguia conter os soluços desesperados que lhe saiam da garganta, agarrou-se com mais força ao sobre tudo do outro, mas apenas isso não lhe parecia suficiente, lhe dizer que sentia saudades não parecia o suficiente.

_Dean... Eu não vou a lugar algum. – enroscou os dedos no cabelo loiro com carinho. – Você pode abrir os olhos, tudo isso é real, eu sou real, Dean.

_Não. – a angústia estava presente no timbre de sua voz e os olhos apertados negavam-se a encará-lo. – Eu tenho medo. – sussurrou por fim.

Castiel sorriu e tocou-lhe as pálpebras fechadas com os lábios macios.

_Dean, passamos tanto tempo separados... Estou aqui, eu quero você, por que não olha pra mim?

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos fechados.

_Eu tenho tanto medo, Cas. Eu não vou agüentar se isso for apenas mais um sonho.

Os dedos de Castiel enlaçaram os seus e ficou ali, o anjo encarando-lhe os olhos fechados.

Aproximou-se devagar um tempo depois, os seus lábios tocando de leve o nariz sardento do loiro, beijou-lhe a testa, os dois olhos. As mãos de Dean rodearam-lhe o quadril e Castiel suspirou alto ao sentir as mãos grandes apertarem seu corpo.

Dean passou a língua pelos lábios sob o olhar atento do anjo, e deixou a boca semi-aberta, porque ele sabia o que viria depois.

Castiel pareceu demorar uma eternidade para tocar-lhe os lábios e oh, Deus... Como sentira falta do gosto do anjo, como sentira falta de sentir a boca macia sobre a sua.

Inclinou-se pra frente deitando o anjo na grama verde e ao separar os lábios dos dele, abriu os olhos. Perdeu o fôlego ante a visão de Castiel, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos azuis pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca, mas antes que pudesse memorizar qualquer detalhe sentiu as mãos do anjo pousar em seu peitoral, e depois rodearem seu pescoço o puxando novamente em direção aos lábios que entreabertos, esperavam os dele.

_Eu te amo, eu te amo... Você é lindo, eu te amo...

A voz de Dean parecia ecoar e Castiel o correspondeu beijando forte os lábios já tão vermelhos pelos beijos anteriores.

_Eu também te amo, Dean.

O loiro pensou que se o mundo acabasse agora ele morreria feliz, e Castiel sorriu com o pensamento dele. As caricias ficaram mais urgentes, e beijos com palavras de amor pareciam não suprir seus corpos, suas almas.

Castiel rolou com Dean pela grama ficando por cima do caçador, sorriu ao olhar loiro espantado pela súbita mudança de posição.

O anjo espalhava beijos por seu pescoço e não demorou pra que o calor de seus lábios se espalhasse pelo corpo embaixo de si. Castiel tirou-lhe a camisa beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele que era exposta, o loiro contorcia-se de prazer e arrepiava-se cada vez que os lábios do moreno lhe encontravam a pele.

_Cas...

A voz rouca o fez levantar os olhos em direção a Dean enquanto abria-lhe o zíper da calça.

_ que foi Dean?

Puxou a calça e a boxer pra baixo de uma só vez enquanto esperava o loiro lhe responder.

_Não pára...

Castiel sorriu, e antes de começar a chupá-lo disse:

_Eu não pretendo parar, Dean.

Os gemidos do loiro pareciam ecoar, estava a ponto de explodir. A boca quente o envolvia inteiro, a língua rodeando-lhe a extensão do pênis o deixando cada vez mais insano.

_Cas...

Chamou de novo com a voz pastosa. Castiel parou.

_Não está bom, Dean?

O anjo lhe encarava.

_Está sim. – a voz entrecortada. – Eu só não acho justo que você continue com essa roupa toda...

Castiel olhou pra si mesmo, e depois para as mãos trêmulas de Dean que começaram a puxar-lhe o sobre tudo pra trás, logo o anjo estava despido, apenas a gravata é que tinha ficado e foi com ela que Dean o puxou novamente pra ele, colando os lábios.

Castiel gemeu ao roçar a ereção na do outro, e o loiro começou a masturbá-los juntos.

_Dean... Oh, Dean...

O anjo ia com o quadril de encontro ao dele e Dean contorcia-se embaixo dele, então Castiel afastou a mão do loiro. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o anjo sentou-se em seu membro, as mãos espalmadas em seu peito e a boca aberta. Dean segurou-lhe o quadril sentindo-se escorregar pra dentro do anjo, ajudou o anjo que ia de encontro ao seu pênis completamente duro.

Sentia-se invadir Castiel, e o moreno era tão quente e apertado que ele pensou que morreria, estava inteiro dentro dele, mas não se movia temendo que qualquer movimento pudesse quebrar o anjo.

_Cas, tudo bem?

O anjo pareceu relaxar ao ouvir sua voz e como resposta, ergueu-se e tornou a sentar, repetidas vezes. Dean o preenchia completamente. Sentia o pênis duro do loiro rasgar-lhe por dentro, mas assim como das vezes anteriores , o prazer começou a tomar o lugar da dor.

O loiro ainda segurava firme o quadril do outro o auxiliando. Castiel subia e descia rapidamente escorregando pela extensão do pênis e Dean pensou que seus corpos se fundiriam. O anjo não precisou ser tocado, Dean atingia aquele ponto dentro dele cada vez que se enterrava em seu corpo, Castiel sentiu-se estremecer e enquanto se apertava mais ao redor de Dean, explodiu em gozo no abdômen definido a sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que suas asas abriam-se majestosas atrás dele.

Dean gozou com aquela visão de Castiel, com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, o suor escorrendo-lhe na face e as asas abrindo-se.

Dean pensou que aquela era o seu melhor orgasmo, Castiel sorriu.

_Você... Sempre pensa isso.

_Não... Só quando faço amor... Com você.

O loiro respondeu e beijou a face corada do anjo. Ficaram algum tempo ali, apenas um do lado do outro, as mãos entrelaçadas e as respirações em conjunto.

_Eu não quero voltar, Cas, eu quero ficar com você.

_Eu sei, Dean. Eu também...

_Mas... – o loiro sentou-se apoiando seu peso em um dos braços. – Tem um 'mas' aí, não tem?

Castiel baixou o olhar.

_Não podemos, Dean.

_Por quê? Eu quero ficar com você e você quer ficar comigo! – fez uma pausa. – Você quer ficar comigo não é?

_Eu quero. – respondeu de imediato. – Mas Lisa e Ben precisam de você, Dean.

O loiro levantou vestindo as roupas.

_Eu quero ir pra casa, Cas.

_Dean, eu...

_Me leva pra casa! – e Castiel obedeceu sem dizer mais nada.

Encarou aporta.

Não tinha coragem de entrar, hesitante, abriu-a dando de cara com Lisa colocando alguns presentes embaixo da árvore.

_Dean! Por Deus, onde estava?

Ela correu em sua direção o abraçando, e ali na porta daquela que devia ser seu lar, ele chorou nos braços da única pessoa que podia confiar naquele momento.

_Está tudo bem, querido. Entra.

Lisa o puxou para o sofá e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu colo. E enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros pediu que ele dissesse o que havia acontecido.

_É o Cas... – começou.

_O anjo?

_Sim. – concordou de olhos fechados.

_O que aconteceu?

Dean sentou o rosto esquentar, e sabia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Lisa sorriu.

_Entendo. E então?

_Eu quero estar com ele, Lis... – suspirou.

_E por que não está?

O loiro não podia dizer que o anjo não podia ficar com ele por causa dela, então apenas disse que tinham se desentendido. Ela concordou com a cabeça num claro sinal de que tinha entendido, pediu a ele que fosse descansar um pouco, pois logo o jantar de Natal seria servido. Ele concordou e assim que o homem loiro desapareceu escada acima ela tirou do bolso o folheto que encontrou em cima da mesa e leu mais uma vez a lista que Dean fizera.

Uma lista que tinha apenas um pedido.

_Castiel... Castiel pode me ouvir?

Lisa ouviu um bater de asas e de repente um homem de sobre tudo e olhos incrivelmente azuis, apareceu em sua frente.

_Oi, Lisa. – ele sorriu e a mulher soube o porquê de Dean estar apaixonado por ele. Castiel transmitia uma paz intensa e ela duvidava que qualquer outro anjo pudesse passar aquela pureza. – Precisa de algo?

_Eu preciso... - Castiel tombou a cabeça pro lado esperando que ela terminasse de falar. - Eu preciso que você faça o Dean feliz.

Os olhos do anjo pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.

_C-Como?

_Eu não conheço você, mas eu conheço o Dean. Eu sei quanto ele é apaixonado por você. O quanto ele te ama, porque toda noite eu o ouvia chamar seu nome. – Castiel a olhava, calado. – Eu não sei que aconteceu pra que vocês dois se desentendessem , mas se você ou o Dean acham que eu sou obstáculo, estão errados. A minha relação com ele, Castiel, é de amizade acima de tudo. Ele foi o mais próximo de um pai para o Bem e eu não teria como agradecê-lo por isso. Eu não quero que ele fique aqui se ele não estiver feliz.

Castiel não sabia o que dizer a ela.

_E ele não está feliz aqui, Castiel. Uma vez me disseram que nosso lar é onde está o coração... E eu não duvido que o coração dele esteja com você.

_Obrigado.

Lisa sorriu, ouviram passos apressados descerem a escada. Quando Dean apareceu na sala os olhos verdes arregalaram-se por vê-lo ali.

_Cas? O que... Está fazendo aqui?

E Castiel sorriu, depois de trocar um olhar cúmplice com Lisa, o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

_Eu vim te buscar, Deanno.

Dean e Castiel se foram depois da ceia e logo que Lisa se viu sozinha na sala, sorriu pro nada e parou em frente à árvore de Natal, não conseguiu se sentir triste por não ter Dean ao seu lado. Encarou o anjinho de túnica branca e olhos incrivelmente azuis que estava pendurado em sua árvore, não lembrava de tê-lo posto ali, não se importou e logo pegou o presente de Ben, passaram a noite abrindo presentes e conversando.

Um pouco antes de dormir olhou pela janela e uma estrela cadente passou, fechou os olhos e fez o seu pedido de Natal.

"E que todos vivam felizes para sempre!"

Sorriu consigo, adormecendo em seguido. Em algum lugar do céu, mais precisamente perto daquela estrela anjos diziam Amém.


End file.
